


what's a little quantum jumping, between friends?

by melodiousmadrigals



Series: supermom [4]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: (but has a hero complex that makes remaining in that state difficult), Barry continues to be a good bro, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Steve Is Alive, open & honest communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousmadrigals/pseuds/melodiousmadrigals
Summary: Barry and Steve have a heart-to-heart. (Ficlet in the supermom universe.)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Diana (Wonder Woman), Barry Allen & Steve Trevor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: supermom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477556
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	what's a little quantum jumping, between friends?

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die valiantly
> 
> Usual not-my-characters disclaimer, etc. 
> 
> This little au of mine grows ever larger and honestly this is mostly to provide a little bit of context for another one-shot down the line

The third time Barry meets Steve is also probably the time there's the most friction between them. 

Diana is called in for a Justice League op, and Steve tags along, mostly because he can. It's not slated to be a difficult mission—largely reconnaissance, so when Steve lobbies to join them ("Guys, I was a _spy_ "), there may be a few eyebrows raised, but he gets his way. 

Because it's the JL and they can't have _one goddamn second_ of peace, things go south almost right off the bat. They've got a bogey coming in hot, and at least six hostiles on ground approach. These odds aren't actually all that bad—they've dealt with far worse, really—except there are civilians, which complicates everything in so many ways Barry doesn't even know where to begin. 

The action plan is simple: Barry will take the tac-team on the ground, while Diana will deal with the bogey. Vic is their overwatch tech support today, because Alfred is in China with Bruce. 

"Stay here," Diana says as she takes off into the air. 

Steve, suffice it to say, does not stay there. 

* * *

It's partially Barry's fault, which is maybe why he's so angry on the other end. One of the tac-team went down as planned, but then got back up while Barry was otherwise occupied. The guy is about to involve several civilians by using lethal force when Steve intervenes. Steve's not a bad fighter—the opposite, in fact—but he's also not a trained mercenary, and a bullet whizzes an inch to the left of his head before he manages to take down the guy. Barry knows because he saw it happen, just out of reach to prevent it, but close enough to witness, to feel his stomach drop out from under him. (Diana lands half a second later too, in a wrathful fire, to deflect another bullet, and the guy doesn't get up this time.) 

Theoretically, what Steve did is very heroic. Practically, Barry sees the flicker of fear in Diana's eyes as she touches a hand to Steve's face, asking if he's alright. 

Barry's mind is made up.

* * *

"Hey, we need to talk," says Barry, and basically drags Steve off into a secluded alcove the second he finds a free moment back at base. 

"What's up?" asks (a fairly confused) Steve. 

"I just need you to know that even though I'm a skinny 24 year old, and you're"—he gestures vaguely at Steve's body—"that I will be the first person ready and willing to fuck you up if you hurt Diana."

Steve has the fucking audacity to _smile_ at Barry. 

"I was wondering when this would happen. Kind of expected it last time we were in Gotham."

"I'm not really that into threatening people, and also last time you were in Gotham I wasn't as worried." 

"Well, you should know that I have absolutely no intention of hurting her. Diana is it for me, and has been since the day I crash-landed on Themyscira." 

God, those fucking heart eyes of his. Normally it would make Barry smile, but today, Barry just narrows his eyes. Steve doesn't _get_ it. 

"I don't think you understand me. I knew from that first night when we were eating Chinese takeout that you were totally gone on Diana. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about the shit you pulled _today._ "

"Barry, I—"

"No, I'm gonna talk, and you're gonna listen. You died once already. She went a hundred years without you, and she was still fucked up over it when I met her. Diana loves _deep_ , and she loves you, and it would destroy her for you to die so soon. Again. And I can't fuck around with timelines when it's my present too, I can't save you from being a self-sacrificing noble _dumbass_ again. 

"Diana would never ask you to ignore your inner hero complex because she's a good person that way, but I have no such qualms. You need to think about your own safety moving forward, because I swear to god, if you die, if you hurt her, I will _find_ a way to quantum jump into an afterlife and kick your ass for hurting my supermom." 

By the end of his monologue, Barry's chest is heaving, but he feels a little better. Steve is just watching him, arms crossed. 

"Well?" snaps Barry, feeling a little uncomfortable. He's definitely overstepped numerous bounds, but he's trying to hold his ground. 

"You're right." 

"I'd thank you not to—wait, what?" 

"I said you're right. I was flippant about my safety today and it almost got me hurt, and that was stupid." 

"I—well—good. At least you recognize it." 

"I don't have a death wish," Steve admits. "I just want to feel useful. It's been—this transition has been a really specific kind of difficult. The War—it was awful, but at least I had a purpose. I don't really have that here, yet. Hell, I'm still trying to learn how things work in this era. I got reckless and stupid."

"You need to tell Diana."

He sighs. "Yeah. I know. I just. I don't want her to think I'm not glad to be here."

If Barry shoots him a look that says _you're an idiot,_ well, it can't be helped. He's totally justified in doing so. "No one who's ever met you would think you're not glad to be here. But change is hard for everyone."

"I guess."

"You know who taught me that super great wisdom nugget? Diana, in one of our conversations during one of my meltdowns." 

"Oh."

"Yeah. And there are probably other things, less in-the-direct-line-of-fire things, you could do for the JL, if you wanted to be a part of it. Or like, I'm getting my master's in forensic criminology and work in a lab at my real person job. You could _find_ something you felt made a difference."

"Huh." 

"Yeah." 

They stand in silence for a few moments, enough time for shame to seep through the cracks of Barry's adrenaline-ridden façade. 

"Uh, sorry for going apeshit on you, man." 

Steve cracks a smile, huffs what might be a tired laugh. "You don't need to apologize. I'm glad Diana has you. Has someone to look out for her." 

"I—thanks."

"I get the feeling she puts everyone first a lot and forgets to look out for herself. That maybe she thinks she doesn't need to since she's an immortal demigoddess."

This time it's Barry choking out a laugh, because wow, he's got someone to commiserate with on this front now. "Yeah, I also get that impression. That's part of what you need to be here for, too."

Steve nods. A pause. 

"Not that I'm about to do more stupid things, but I'm really interested in what _quantum jumping into the afterlife_ looks like." 

A proper laugh bubbles up from Barry's chest. "I really never wanna find out." 

"I'll try not to make you."

"We good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

And they are. Barry even sleeps well that night, knowing that they'll still be around tomorrow for the social side of the visit, now that the JL business has been concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. As always, I love feedback :)
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr (@melodious-madrigals)


End file.
